Drabbles Stellaires
by Arame-chan
Summary: Car les Esprits aussi ont des anecdotes croustillantes à nous raconter.
1. Chiffre

**Disclamer** : Je les aurais un jour, M. Mashima, je les aurais… (Efficace et pas cheeer /PAN/)

**Note** : Me voici qui me lance dans les Drabbles ^^. Enjoy !

Ooooooo

Krux avait l'habitude de dormir tout en faisant des recherches. Sa concentration en était accrue et il maintenait ainsi son rôle d'Esprit spécialiste sur les Esprits. Chaque moment de leur vie était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Aujourd'hui, il devait répondre à une requête spéciale. Mais pour la première fois, il hésitait à répondre. Il délibérait avec lui-même pendant plusieurs minutes déjà. Sa vie en dépendait ! Mais quelle idée de lui poser une question qui avait le potentiel de quatorze bombes atomiques ! La réponse, un simple chiffre, un si petit chiffre pouvait sceller son destin. Il prit une grande inspiration, cependant qu'il avait courageusement – ou non, vu le regard persuasif de son commanditaire – décidé de dire la vérité.

« Il y en a eu sept. Toi comprise. »

« De QUOAAAAAAAA ? »

Et il se fit aspergé d'une vague gigantesque, envoyée par une Aquarius relativement énervée. Mais pourquoi, ô Roi des Esprits, cette folle possessive lui avait-elle demandé combien de copine avait eu Scorpio ?


	2. Peur

**Disclamer** : Je les aurais un jour, M. Mashima, je les aurais… (Efficace et pas cheeer /PAN/)

Ooooooo

Scorpio avait peur. Et il en avait énormément honte. Il était pourtant fort, très fort même ! C'était un Esprit des Douze Voies d'Or, bon sang ! Mais il y avait un autre Esprit, du même rang que lui, qui lui faisait atrocement peur. Surtout lorsqu'elle s'approchait ainsi. Oui, Scorpio avait peur d'un Esprit féminin. Elle allait lui faire vivre un Enfer ! Elle ?

Aquarius était comme un agneau avec lui. Elle ne lui ferait jamais peur !

Virgo ? La bonne blague !

Libra ? Certes, elle était imposante, mais l'affronter serait plus intéressant qu'autre chose.

Non, la plus effrayante était… Aries.

« Scorpio… J'ai besoin de m'acheter de nouveaux habits en coton, tu peux m'aider à porter les paquets ? »

Il aimait Aquarius. Mais Aries était si mignonne que personne ne pouvait rien lui refuser, même l'Enfer du shopping.

Elle était vraiment trop forte.


	3. Le plus fort

**Disclamer** : Je les aurais un jour, M. Mashima, je les aurais… (Efficace et pas cheeer /PAN/)

Ooooooo

Personne ne le savait, mais c'était lui l'Esprit le plus puissant. Furtif, il agissait sans hésitation, impitoyable qu'il était. Même Loki, Léo du Lion de son nom céleste, n'aurait jamais réussi son exploit. Exploit qu'il pouvait accomplir sans aucune blessure chaque jour ! Son don ? Personne ne savait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, sous son air impassible. Personne ne savait quel plan machiavélique il pouvait bien préparer, jour après jour. C'était lui, qui, pas plus tard qu'hier, avait su entrer et sortir de cette fosse, sans une égratignure, pleine à ras-bord d'entités au pouvoir divin. Aucun homme, enfant ou adolescent ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Il le savait et en profitait un maximum.

Eh oui, lui seul avait pu se rincer l'œil aux bains féminins de la guilde Fairy Tail.

Qu'il est malin, ce Plue !


	4. Plaisir

**Disclamer** : Je les aurais un jour, M. Mashima, je les aurais… (Efficace et pas cheeer /PAN/)

**Note** : J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire celui-ci x) Âmes pures et chastes s'abstenir XD

Ooooooo

Elle aimait ce contact. Elle en prenait un plaisir sans limite. Le liquide glissa sur ses mains, brûlant presque sa peau. Avec un soupir d'aise, elle se penchant un peu plus en avant, pour prendre une position plus confortable. Ainsi cambrée, elle se laissait aller, d'avant en arrière tout en haletant de manière de plus en plus saccadée. Se mordant la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, elle arriva enfin au paroxysme de sa passion. Le jeune Esprit arrêta brutalement ses va-et-vient sous le coup du plaisir et un ultime gémissement qui ferait tourner la tête à n'importe quel être masculin, Esprit ou homme. Elle se releva difficilement pour regarder son œuvre. Cette couleur blanche… Elle aimait ça !

Virgo s'en alla, enfin satisfaite. Cela faisait un bien fou de voir le sol reprendre sa teinte brillante après tant de dur labeur !

Ooooooo

Huhuhu, alors, bande de petits pervers x) Cela vous a plu j'espère /PAN/


	5. Rôles

**Disclamer** : Je les aurais un jour, M. Mashima, je les aurais… (Efficace et pas cheeer /PAN/)

Ooooooo

Une veine, bien en évidence sur son front, pulsait dangereusement. Loki aurait du s'en douter. Le Ciel lui aurait vraiment donné un si beau cadeau. Trop beau d'ailleurs. Il aurait du se méfier. Léo du Lion, se faire avoir d'une manière si puérile, si ridicule.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Léo était loin d'être idiot. Il savait que dans tout groupe qui se respecte, il y avait des types de personnes bien déterminées. Aquarius était la femme forte. Aries était la fille mignonne. Virgo le dindon de la farce. Scorpio l'amoureux. Caprico l'intellectuel. Sagittarius le chevalier servant. Lui-même savait qu'il était le séducteur.

Il aurait du se rappeler quel type de personne était Gemini.

Le pire pour les nerfs.

Gemini était le farceur.

Ainsi, en voyant une Lucy et une Kana quelque peu dénudée arriver vers lui, il aurait du prévoir ce qu'il allait se passer.

Se retrouver suspendu par la cheville à un arbre par exemple.


	6. Dépression

**Disclamer** : Je les aurais un jour, M. Mashima, je les aurais… (Efficace et pas cheeer /PAN/)

Ooooooo

Lyra, de la Lyre, essayait tant bien que mal de remonter le moral à son ami Horlogium. En effet, je pauvre bougre se terrait dans un coin sombre et humide du royaume des Esprits. Il était dans un état dépressif avancé quand elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il avait disparu. Et sachant qu'un jour équivalait à trois mois dans le monde des humains…

Au début, Lyra crut que son état végétatif était du à la disparition de leur amie Lucy. Cela avait été une lourde perte pour tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais chacun avait foi en leur maîtresse et attendait avec impatience son retour. Mais le problème d'Horlogium était tout autre.

Il se sentait inutile et faible.

« Quand il y a un souci, on appelle toujours Loki ou Virgo. Pourquoi ma seule utilité se borne à donner l'heure ? »


	7. Stresse

**Disclamer** : Je les aurais un jour, M. Mashima, je les aurais… (Efficace et pas cheeer /PAN/)

Ooooooo

La nouvelle était tombée. Lucy était de retour !

Aussi, le Roi des Esprits crut bon d'organiser une fête. Seulement, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse amener son Royaume à la déchéance. Il savait qu'autoriser des humains à pénétrer chez lui pouvait détruire un certain équilibre. C'était la première fois qu'un nombre aussi conséquent de ces êtres venait. Il y avait bien eu, au cours du temps, des gens qui s'étaient perdus ici et là, mais rien de bien méchant.

Cela créa bien un déséquilibre. Car le Stresse avait décidé de s'incruster dans la maison du Verseau.

Le Roi frictionna l'arête de son nez avec vigueur. Qu'avait bien-t-il pu lui passé par la tête lorsqu'il avait demandé à la sirène, piètre cuisinière, de faire les pâtisseries pour le buffet ? Il remit son scaphandre et plongea à nouveau pour tenter de raisonner l'esprit rebelle.

Depuis quand cette folle furieuse déclenchait un ras-de-marré à chaque fois qu'elle loupait un gâteau, franchement !


End file.
